


Simplicity

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the worst idea Damon Salvatore has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

This is probably the worst idea Damon Salvatore has ever had. Rebekah is strong, and dangerous, and immortal. Rebekah is unpredictable, and violent, and chaotic. Rebekah wants Elena dead.

Rebekah crushes his wrist when he tries to touch her face after a few drinks at the Grill, and Damon briefly enjoys the pure, simple sound of breaking bones. This is the kind of touch he understands, the caress he knows to return. He doesn't know how he could ever resist her, not when he knows that he rips her dress off her just because she lets him, not when he knows that she doesn't rip his heart out just because she's curious what he'll do next. Now, that's a challenge.

Damon loves the simplicity of Rebekah, the way she uses her nails to draw the lines he's not supposed to cross right on his back. People never have clearer intentions than when they hit him. Rebekah is not Katherine, and she probably won't enjoy seeing him fall apart, but it doesn't matter. She is close enough to make him shiver, and this story is all about him anyway.

There is a spot below Rebekah's right breast that he just can't stop kissing. She seems mildly amused by this, so he comes back to it every few minutes, until she gets bored, grabs his hair, and pushes his head between her legs. Damon takes a deep breath, and puts his hand on Rebekah's chest right before he sinks. When she groans even before his tongue can touch her, the irony is not lost to Damon. Stefan must've loved that spot too.

She pulls him up after a while, and he half-expects her to flip them over, but that's not what happens. Rebekah lets him stay on the top instead, and he can hardly keep up with her. She closes her eyes and slips her hand down to bring herself off, and it may seem like she doesn't even notice him any more, but Damon knows better than this. There is blood on his cheek, so he must be important, at least for now.

When he finally manages to set a pace, Rebekah's other hand rests gently on his breastbone like a promise, and it's too much. Damon bites his lip bloody as he comes, too early and gracelessly. Rebekah lets out a frustrated sigh, and her hand falls back on the sheets without leaving so much as a scratch.

Well, maybe another time.


End file.
